The Cast of Players
Brujah Abi D as Artemis Naoris: Aerendraca and eternal teenager who runs brothels and girl gangs under the alias of The Greek Mistress. Craig M as Jay StJohn'': Gym and club owner who offers up training to any of the court for a price. ''Nick S as Alexander Sanders: ''Archon to Dominique StSyr, the Tremere Justicar, believed to have died on more than one occasion. Caitiff '''Matt W as Christopher Small: '''Computer expert with a shy personality. '''Kris B as Jesse Fleetwood: '''Owner of Rochester wine emporium. ''Alex R as Emma Jones: ''Formerly of Clan Tzimisce. She denounced the flesh crafters and the Sabbat in favour of the Camarilla. Is rumoured to have the powers of a Koldun. Gangrel '''Bea S as Blake: '''Ex military Gangrel Alpha. Works as a private investigator and has friendships with the Giovanni. '''Natasha B as Oisin Ashwood: '''This antlered Gangrel owns a wildlife sanctuary. '''Daniel T as Bigsly: '''Formerly a gang attackdog, the Beast of Brixton, now a free man who prefers his own company. '''Brian R as Ward: '''Has spent time in the Middle East and has a people smuggling network. Malkavian '''Jack G as Angmar Negrescu: '''Eastern European gang leader and gun smuggler. '''Robbie F as Dr Fredrick Kominski: '''An expert in Kindred anatomy attempting to further his research into the vampiric condition. '''Robbie E as Karl: '''A whimsical yet hedonistic and chaotic artist. ''Bat W as Melody Negrescu: Angmar's childe and younger sister. An expert in matters of the occult. Nosferatu Claire C as Robin: '''A historic gallery owner with an ever changing face. '''Kieran F as Marshall Warrick: '''A magazine producer with ties to the homeless community of Kent. '''Jennifer as Annora Whittlebee: '''A young woman with a strong belief in ghosts. '''Craig P as Jophiel: '''A mysterious elder of the Volente lineage. ''Sarah P as Moira Gann: ''Prince of the Domain and world famous music producer. Toreador '''Tracey C as Christina Barr: '''Former Prince, pub owner, pro-domme and former rockstar. '''Kestrel N as Viola DuLac: '''Childe of Christina Barr. Singing sensation. '''Mel H as Tara: '''Clockworker with aspirations to join the Order of the Eastern Star '''Owen L as Valdez Cornelius: '''Stage magician extraordinaire. '''Tallie M as Amelia: '''A young member of the clan who has forged a friendship with a White Howler child. '''Mehdi L as Gabriel: '''Childe of Viola and expert photographer. ''Caroline as Heather Asherah: ''Fashion designer in the exclusive and well paid employ of Moira Gann. Tremere '''Josh B as Michael Saint: '''Priest and former soldier. Sheriff of the Domain who is completely loyal to Prince Gann. '''Adam H as Charles: '''A member of the clan with a penchant for flames. '''Daryoush B as Cyrus: '''Has aspirations to become a blood knight. Passionate about his clan. '''Blaise F as Morgan: '''A young member of the clan with a love of hidden secrets. '''Amanda as Sofia: '''A enthusiast for Celtic mythology. ''Amy B as Reena: '''''A seer who predicted the Week of Rage and the destruction of the Canterbury Chantry. Ventrue '''Daniel C as Jerome Bishop: '''A compassionate Ventrue who runs a homeless charity. '''Ho as Pablo: '''Formerly a getaway driver for the Malkavian, Angmar, now runs several taxi services. '''Thom C as James Turnbull: '''Famous debunker of the supernatural. Skilled at protecting the masquerade and covering up breaches. '''Darren R as Harrison: '''A newcomer to the domain. Dresses deceptively to hide his true motivations from prying eyes. Others '''Laura K as Branwen (Lhiannan): '''Seneschal of the Domain and Norse priestess. '''Martin R as Todd (Gargoyle): '''A member of the free Gargoyles who works in architecture and construction. '''Michael R as Richard (Follower of Set): '''A lawyer and generally mistrusted fellow due to his clan and profession. '''Sarah P as Elizabeth Valda (Cappadocian): '''A very old necromancer, nicknamed The Reaper in Flesh by the wraiths.